Night Changes
by It's Just Lara
Summary: Does it ever drive you crazy? Just how fast the night changes?


**Going out tonight**  
 **Changes into something red**  
 **Her mother doesn't like that kind of dress**  
 **Everything she never had she's showing off**

* * *

Caroline Forbes was ecstatic for her date with her best friend Isaac Lahey. Cliche, she knows, but it didn't stop the young supernatural teen girl from forming a crush on the once abused teen and accepting an offer to dinner when he'd asked two days prior.

Now the golden haired girl was shut up in her room with her friends, as her mother and stepfather were at work, and her step brother Stiles was out with his friend Scott.

"What do you think I should wear?" Caroline asked her two best friends, Lydia Martin and Bonnie Bennett. Bonnie shrugged. She loved her friend but was hopeless when it came to stuff like fashion and make-up.

"The red one," Lydia answered, not missing a beat as she texted away at her phone. Caroline smiled as she dug through her closet, pulling out a red dress her mother had told her she couldn't buy since it was too revealing. Lydia had gotten it for her two days after that telling her "Every girl needs to be revealing."

* * *

 **Chasing it tonight,**  
 **Doubts are running 'round her head**  
 **He's waiting, hides behind a cigarette**  
 **Heart is beating loud, and she doesn't want it to stop**

* * *

Isaac was fifteen minutes late for the date Caroline noted as she stood outside her home in the brisk California night air. The girls had left forty five minutes ago so if Isaac didn't show up, they wouldn't see her a gross sobbing mess.

'He doesn't want to date me-it was a mistake," Caroline thought as she hugged herself. Her mind reverted back to her biological father and the time he'd taken her hostage in the tombs to torture her for being a monster. She wasn't a monster, right? That's not why Isaac was a no show-right?

Caroline sighed and as she turned to the door she heard the sound of a car speed up and quickly stop outside of her house. She spun around to see a ragged Isaac with his large leather jacket hanging off him, holding a bouquet of broken flowers and smelling like smoke.

"You're late," she told him bluntly as he stood in front of him, bent over and trying to gasp for breath.

"I know-I'm sorry. There was a line for the flower, and before that Peter and Derek talked to me about control and then Derek threatened me, saying how if I crashed his car he'd rip my throat out with his teeth, and-" Isaac rambled, only to be cut off by Caroline's musical giggle.

"I said you were late, not that I was calling off the date."

"You're not!" Isaac beamed,his smile was perfect. Or, at least to Caroline it was.

"No, I'm not."

* * *

 **Moving too fast**  
 **Moon is lighting up her skin**  
 **She's falling, doesn't even know it yet**  
 **Having no regrets is all that she really wants**

* * *

Caroline and Isaac moved around town. Most people that were out were teens that went to their school, and younger adult couples.

The couple had just come out of the dinner Becky's. Caroline was giggling at something Isaac had said.

"That did not happen," Caroline shook her head. There was no way the violent blonde original werewolf named Rebekah and Derek let Isaac Lahey walk in on them. They were both to experienced to let their guards down like that. Even during that.

"I wish it didn't!" Isaac himself was laughing and Caroline knew no matter what she'd never get sick of it. If it weren't for the fact she wouldn't be telling the male this anytime soon, Caroline might have allowed herself to think of how in love she was with him.

* * *

 **We're only getting older, baby**  
 **And I been thinking about it lately**  
 **Does it ever drive you crazy**  
 **Just how fast the night changes?**

* * *

They were on the lacrosse field at the moment. Their backs against the fake grass as their blue eyes look up at the sky and on into infinity. As Isaac turned his head and looked over to caroline whose golden locks had spread out to be fanned around her head like a halo Isaac sighed wistfully.

Caroline turned to him, "What is it?"

Isaac who'd zoned out snapped back into reality and raised his eyebrows as Caroline turned on her side, propping herself up with her elbow.

"What is it?" She repeated.

"Nothing-fine, it's just everything moves so fast, don't wish it could, I don't know, slow down sometimes?" Isaac explained after getting a pointed look from her. Caroline smiled softly at the teen.

"Look at you, being sweet," She cooed. Isaac rolled his eyes, turning back to the stars.

"But to answer your question Isaac," Caroline breathed, Isaac than turned back to her, "Yeah, but if time slowed down nowthing would mean as much because you wouldn't miss it. You know?"

"Yeah," Isaac told her, intertwining her fingers with his.

"Yeah, I know," he repeated, looking up at the stars, both of them becoming quite once more.

* * *

 **Everything that you've ever dreamed of**  
 **Disappearing when you wake up**  
 **But there's nothing to be afraid of**  
 **Even when the night changes**  
 **It will never change me and you**

* * *

It was the end of the night and Isaac walked Caroline to the door.

"I had a great night," Isaac beamed, holding the smaller of the two close to him as the stopped outside the blue door.

"Me too," Caroline agreed, blushing as she bite her pink, strawberry tasting lip. Her blue eyes were sparkling and at that moment, Isaac couldn't compare them to anything more beautiful.

"I cannot believe I waited two years to ask you out," Isaac laughed shamelessly. His blonde curls fell right above his eyes. The females eyes fluttered close and so did the boys as their faces got closer.

Their lips grazed one another, making both teens think 'almost there', when the door swung open. reliving a floofy haired Stiles. The pale, spastic teen had his wooden bat in his hands as he smiled innocently at the pair. Like he hadn't been waiting at the door, ready to make sure they didn't share their first kiss.

"Hey," Stiles laughed as Isaac glared the his classmate and Caroline looked at her brother outraged.

"Stiles!" She chided.

"It's-" He checked his watch "-Forty three seconds past curfew, come on your night's over." Caroline raised a well plucked eyebrow at the human boy who gulped nervously.

"Please?" Caroline sighed. She turned to Isaac and roughly grabbed the front of his coat and smashed her face against his. Before Isaac got a chance to respond Caroline pulled away and smiled softly at her date.

"Night." Isaac just looked at Caroline with a large love sick smile on his face as he waved to her.

"Come on Spazlies," Caroline told Stiles as she pulled him in the house, refuring to him by the childhood nickname she'd dubbed him with.

"You-Care-COME ON!" Stile swhinned as he followed her into the house, shutting the door behind him. Beu not before throwing an evil look at the blonde who was still on their porch.


End file.
